Traditionally, the international delivery of SMS messages via SS7 requires the implementation of the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) Mobile Application Part (MAP) Send Routing Info for Short Message (SRI for SM), often referred to as “GSM MAP SRI for SM.” The delivery requires that the GSM MAP SRI for SM message be sent from the originating carrier's Short Message Service Center (SMSC) or Global Short Message Service Center (GSMSC) to the destination carrier's HLR. The HLR, in turn, looks up the node address of the Mobile Switching Center (MSC) that is currently servicing that subscriber and returns it along with the unique International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) identifier for the handset in the SRI for SM response. The ensuing FSM is then sent from the international carrier's network to the MSC's node address. “FSM” refers to the ForwardShortMessage SS7 message that is used to actually convey or pass an SMS message.
Presently, to bridge the gap between the GSM “world” and American Mobile Standards, such as TDMA, network intermediaries have emerged. Such intermediaries receive SMS messages from one carrier and forward the message to another carrier that may be implemented using another standard. However, an intermediary is not itself a carrier, and, as such, has access to neither a HLR, nor a SMSC (or GSMC). Consequently, there is no real access to subscriber information. Nevertheless, the intermediary must support the SRI for SM mechanism if it is to provide complete service between an international carrier and a domestic carrier.